Love Bombs
by msyuu
Summary: After Sasori's death, Deidara decides he doesn't have a reason to go on, so he feeds the mouth on his chest and goes out with a bang. But instead of ceasing to exist, he ends up in an odd place, and sees no other than the puppet master... Sasodei
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hullo! Uh, read and enjoy? :P  
Warnings: Suicide, character death(kinda). Not as bad as it seems, honest. It has a happy ending. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Deidara walked towards the awaiting clay bird slowly, bidding his time. The blonde nin's visible blue eye was red and puffy - almost as if he had been crying.

"I thought that Shinobi weren't supposed to show emotions, Deidara Senpai," said his partner, Tobi, appearing from behind the bird's wing. "The rules say 'no matter what happens, true Shinobi must never, ever, show their emotions. The mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart. And never, never, shed a tear.' Ah, Senpai?"

"Tobi, I'm not showing emotions, am I, un?" He replied, amazingly not annoyed at the "good boy's" question.

"Ah, not now Senpai, but you were crying earlier!"

This took the bomber by surprise. He could feel his eye twitch in annoyance, and was extremely tempted to feed the mouths on his hands clay and blast the masked nin to oblivion, but he needed to save the clay for something more important. Instead he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

"Deidara Senpai . . . are you okay?"

"Why do you ask, un?"

"Well, you didn't try to blast Tobi . . . or suffocate him with your hands! Even your legs! Tobi is worried."

Deidara smiled slowly. "Tobi, worry is an emotion too . . . Now, if you don't mind, could I have a moment alone?"

Tobi nodded his head enthusiastically. "Alright Senpai! But hurry, Tobi is starved! And there's a dango shop nearby. Their food is supposed to be delicious," this said, the nin skipped away happily, still mumbling about how excited he was to go eat.

Deidara, as soon as Tobi was out of sight, sank to his knees in front of his bird. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over once more.

'Tobi's right . . . I'm not supposed to feel emotions. I've told him myself that Akatsuki members are supposed to be serious and calm,' he thought dejectedly.

"But how am I supposed to _not _feel this emptiness . . . this sorrow . . . this _pain_?!" he whispered bitterly to the wind that ghosted across his form.

The bird looked at him, cocking its head, as if asking him to explain. He sighed.

"My last memory of Sasori and I is arguing over who got to capture the Nine-Tailed Jinjuriki, un. That's horrible."

The bird made a noise that sounded like a sigh and moved closer to its creator, almost as if encouraging him to say more.

"We would always argue over what fine art is, un. You see, he thinks it's 'something wonderful that's left long into the future', un. I think that it's the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion. You agree with me, right? You do explode, un . . ."

The bird snorted and walked away from Deidara, just a little.

'I can't believe I just had a conversation with one of my bombs . . .'

"Hey, get back here! We need to get going, un," Deidara called to his piece of art, slightly annoyed.

The bird turned and walked to the blonde, bowing its head. Deidara jumped on the head and sat down.

"You know where to go, un."

The bird started flying away quickly, wanting to reach its destination. While Deidara usually didn't mind, this time he was acting like his former partner. He didn't want to wait much time to get to where he was heading.

* * *

A/N: So, whaddaya think?  
The next chapter's already more than half way written. Will probably update soon. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the super long wait. I'm not even gonna bother with lame excuses, but, I'm sorry. ^^;;  
Hope you enjoy the chapter. It's not one of my best, but it's better than nothing. :)  
Shout out to those people that Chazz PM'ed that replied. Especially Leon McFrenchington. She just wanted to wish ya'll a nice day. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The giant clay bird reached the clearing and Deidara stepped off it's head. He looked around and saw a couple steps over, poised on top of a stone, a picture of his former Danna. Below the image was a small plaque, engraved with the words 'Akasuna no Sasori'. The blonde approached it carefully and kneeled next to it, sniffling slightly. The bird, once again, cocked it's head to the side, nudging it's creator's shoulder with it's beak.

"You are the most annoying piece of art that I've ever created, un," Deidara muttered.

The creature huffed impatiently and nudged Deidara's shoulder again, more forcefully this time. Deidara groaned and turned around, glaring at the bird.

"If you must know, I buried what I could find of Sasori Danna here, un. He deserved a proper burial, not to be left thrown on rocks, like something completely meaningless, un."

The bird gazed at the tomb, then at Deidara before deciding to wrap it's wings around the bomber's trembling form. Deidara instantly grabbed onto the bird's side, sobs violently spilling out of his small frame. He shut his eye tightly, though the tears continued to flow mercilessly.

"I did the right thing, right, un?" He asked the bird desperately. It coo'ed and wrapped it's wing tighter in response.

The artist wiped away his tears and heaved himself off the ground. He stood, gazing at the colors that the setting sun cast in the sky. He looked at the mouth on his left hand before placing it in his clay pouch. The mouth licked it's lips and stuffed itself with detonation clay, chewing it thoroughly before spitting the wad back out. Deidara then pressed his hands together and formed a bird with a big pouch on its belly, like a kangaroo's. The blonde performed a jutsu and enlarged his creation, looking at it admiringly. He then looked at his right hand, where his Akatsuki ring lay. Sighing, he removed it and placed it inside of the bird's pouch.

"Thank you, Akatsuki, un," he whispered solemnly.

The saddened sculptor watched as his creation flew in the direction of the Akatsuki base.

"It's just you and me now . . ." He whispered, turning to the other clay bird that he had amazingly grown so fond of.

The bird coo'ed and lowered it's head, allowing Deidara to climb onto it. They both gave the Akasuna's grave one last look before flying away.

"Soon, Danna . . . soon," the blonde whispered. "Bird, we need to go somewhere far and isolated, un."

The creature picked up pace, flapping its wings more frequently.

"Bird . . . do you think I should have told him that I loved him, un?"

The bird dipped in the air and came back up, almost as if to say 'yes'.

"But he's a puppet. He wouldn't have cared about what I felt for him, because he can't feel anything himself, un."

All Deidara got in reply was a sound resembling a snort.

* * *

  
A/N: Eh, eh, how was it? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. _

* * *

Deidara chuckled and patted the bird's head lightly. He heard the bird coo in response, so he patted his head again. The clay creature increased speed, and Deidara laughed at the feeling of wind flowing through his long blonde hair. The bomber looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled. He was certain that Sasori was looking down at him, smiling, so he made sure to smile back as best as he could.

After a couple of minutes, the bird started to glide down until it landed in an empty clearing. Deidara surveyed his surroundings from his spot on the bird. He took in the dying trees, the yellowing grass, and the dying stream, regretful that this once-beautiful place would be destroyed. Deep inside, though, he knew that it was for the best.

Deidara hopped off the bird's head and walked towards the small stream. He bent over and looked at his reflection in the murky water, smirking at himself.

He looked up and adverted his sad gaze to his clay creation. He felt some remorse at the idea of destroying it.

"Bird . . . please fly away. I know you'll probably explode once I go through with my plan, but I don't want to kill you," the blonde whispered.

The bird cocked its head to the side, walked to his creator, and nudged him with his beak. It shook its head in protest.

Deidara sighed and patted the bird's head. "Alright, let's do this . . ."

* * *

A/N: Well, this story's alive once more. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh, an update. Yaay . . .  
Anyway, I didn't have a chance to watch the episode wherein Deidara feeds his chest mouth before I wrote this, so . . . I didn't include what happens to his appearance.  
Plus, that's my least favorite episode. I didn't wanna re-watch it. o_o

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Deidara walked slowly to the center of the clearing, aware of the bird following after him. He stripped off his cloak and shirt, and he then looked down at his muscled chest. The dark markings around his chest mouth stood out against his tan skin. He brought his palm to the string binding the monstrous mouth on his chest closed and stared as the miniature mouth on his palm tore the bindings. After a couple of seconds, the chest mouth opened and stuck its tongue out, causing Deidara to wince slightly at the sight.

The bird's reaction was a tad different; it jumped back with a sound resembling a shriek. Deidara chuckled darkly.

"It's not a big deal . . . it's just another mouth," he whispered to nothing in particular. He sounded kind of disappointed, but in what, he didn't know.

The bird, sensing that it did something wrong, forced itself to walk up to Deidara and touch his chest mouth with its wing. When the mouth didn't devour it, he coo'ed in pleasure, causing Deidara to smile. His smile, however, immediately turned into a frown.

"It's time . . ."

The blonde dipped his hands into his clay pouches and got a healthy amount of clay. He looked at it sadly before feeding it to the mouth on his chest. He felt his bird's gaze on him, so he tried to smile. His attempt at a smile ended up looking more like a pout a little child would have on his face as he begged for one more piece of candy.

_"Sasori . . . I love you," _Deidara thought, full of emotion.

Slowly, he brought his hands together, formed the necessary seal, and whispered the word that ended it all . . . or started it all.

"Katsu."

Everything went white.

* * *

  
A/N: All hail the mighty bird. Mwahahah.  
Hope you liked :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my gosh, another update.  
It seems that I'm getting back into my creative groove.  
That, or I'm avoiding people and using writing as an excuse. C:

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

White.

Everywhere, white.

Deidara blinked once. Twice. Thrice.

There was so much white.

"I did it, un. I blew myself up. I became a masterpiece . . ." the blonde stated as he closed his azure eyes.

"Wait . . . is this the afterlife?" he asked out loud, opening his eyes and looking around furiously, confusion marring his features.

There was no response from the sea of white.

"It's so empty," the bomber whispered.

"Well . . . what did you expect?" someone whispered back. "Did you expect a field of flowers? Did you expect a village, like back home? Did you maybe expect all your wildest dreams and darkest fantasies to become reality?"

"Well, to be honest . . . wait, who are you?" Deidara asked, alarmed. He stood up and looked around him, but he couldn't see anything or anybody. "Where are you?"

"Up here," the voice whispered back.

Deidara looked up in time to see a bird descending from the white veil above him. The bird looked a lot like his clay bird, but the texture of it was different. It looked . . . wooden.

"You shouldn't have done that, Deidara . . ." the bird whispered as it landed in front of the blonde.

"Shouldn't have done what? I shouldn't have blown myself up? It's not like it matters . . . All I wanted in that world is gone forever . . ." the bomber whispered, a tear escaping his eye. He wiped it away quickly and pretended that it never descended. "How do you know about this? What are you? Who are you?"

"You can't figure it out?" the bird whispered, his voice taking on a sad tone.

"Should I be able to?" Deidara responded bitterly.

"If you really love me, yes," the wooden contraption whispered as the stomach hatch opened and a cloaked figure stepped out.

"No. This is impossible. This can't be happening!" Deidara yelled, tears quickly flowing down his cheeks. He shook his head rapidly and fell to his knees, clutching at his skull in desperation.

Then everything went black.

* * *

  
A/N: C;


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter. C:  
Thanks for sticking with me while I wrote this. C:  
Now, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own teh Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

Deidara's eyes fluttered open slowly and he let out a low groan. He ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair.

"Ugh . . . what the hell happened . . . ?" he mumbled, aggravated. "My head hurts so much, un."

"Well, you blew yourself up and fainted at the sight of me. It makes sense for your head to hurt, dummy."

Deidara stared at the figure in front of him, his eyes wide.

"How . . . the possibility of this being real . . . I'm dreaming, aren't I, un?"

The figure only shrugged in response.

"Sasori . . . it's you, right? Am I being tricked, un?" Deidara asked, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"It is me, Deidara . . ." Sasori whispered, looking down at his feet.

The bomber stoop up and walked towards Sasori. He stretched his arm out and grabbed the puppet's chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes. The blonde then stretched out his other arm and ran his lean fingers through Sasori's blood-red locks. He sighed quietly at the feel of the shorter man's silky hair through his fingers. Sasori hummed—a low sound in the back of his throat—in response.

"You feel so . . . human . . ." Deidara whispered.

The redhead sighed. "Now I do . . ."

"Sasori," the blonde said seriously. "How?"

The short puppeteer sat down on the white ground and pulled the bomber down with him. He wiped his face with his hand and sighed.

"I didn't know if we were going to survive the capture of the One-Tail . . . so before we left, I infused some of my chakra in your clay. The clay you left back at the Akatsuki base. Even if I died, I wanted a part of me to always be with you . . ." Sasori trailed off.

"Alright . . . but this doesn't explain how this is possible, un . . ."

"Well . . . I assume you used the clay with my chakra to blow yourself up. I guess my chakra stopped the process and just caused you to pass out."

"So, un . . . this is all a dream after all . . ." Deidara whispered, a tear forming at the edge of his eye.

"Don't think of it as a dream," Sasori told the blonde, comforting him with a weak smile. "Think of it as your wildest fantasy coming true."

"But . . . I'll be waking up soon . . ."

"Well, yeah . . . but I'll always be there with you. That clay bird that you love so much? You created it with some of my chakra, so it has a bit of me in it," Sasori said, smiling.

"Oh . . . alright, un . . ."

"Now, Deidara, you need to wake up. Your chest mouth will spit the wad of clay back out, and the bird will be safe and sound. Please, don't turn yourself into a masterpiece. Live . . . for me," Sasori whispered.

"Alright . . ." the blonde responded, nodding solemnly.

"Wait . . . before you leave," with that said, Sasori leaned forwards and kissed Deidara on the lips. Deidara's eyes automatically shut and his lips moved in sync with the puppeteer's. The shorter nin let out a low groan before he separated himself from the blonde. "I love you, Deidara."

"I love you too, Sasori Danna, un . . ."

"Remember, I'll always be with you," Sasori said, smiling brightly. "Now, wake up . . . wake up . . . _wake up_ . . ."

* * *

  
A/N: Eh . . . don't kill me?


	7. Ending one

A/N: Well, originally, I had a different ending planned.  
But then _Sir Julius_ gave me a wonderful idea with their review.  
That idea is this ending.  
Now, _please_ don't take this off story alert just yet. I've written_ three_ endings. The other ones will be posted soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

"Deidara-Senpai!"

Deidara's eyes opened quickly and he sat up straight in a very uncomfortable white bed. He looked around, blinking rapidly, and noticed that he was in a room that resembled an infirmary.

"Are you okay, Senpai?" Tobi wailed. Deidara rolled his eyes. Tobi's voice was already annoying him.

The blonde licked his lips and tried to respond, but he couldn't find his voice. His bangs were covered in sweat and plastered to his forehead, and he found that he felt too weak to raise his arm and move them out of the way. He groaned and flopped back onto the bumpy mattress.

"Senpai . . . did you have a nightmare?" Tobi asked, worry obvious in his tone.

Deidara licked his lips again and tried to speak. His tongue felt heavy, but he managed to speak, even if he couldn't raise his voice above a hoarse whisper.

". . . w-what are you talking about? Why am I here, un?"

Tobi balanced himself back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Well, Senpai, you were fidgeting in your sleep a lot. You kept calling someone named 'Danna'. You seemed to be carrying out conversations. At one point, you whispered 'Katsu' and started sweating really, really badly. Tobi thought you were gonna explode, so Tobi brought you to the infirmary. After that, you woke up, Senpai!"

Deidara stared, his mouth gaping open, his eyes open wide in shock.

"So . . . it was a dream, un . . . there's no bird . . . there's no chakra . . ." the bomber whispered, anguish threatening to flood his body.

"What, Senpai?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I . . ."

"Hey, blondie! What's this?" someone yelled. Soon after, Kisame burst through the room, carrying one of Deidara's clay pouches in his hand.

"My clay, un?" Deidara answered, confused.

"Yeah, but there's some chakra in it that's not yours," Kisame stated.

Deidara's azure eyes widened and he staggered out of the bed. He slowly made his way towards Kisame and grasped the pouch of clay in his hands. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks and the blonde laughed, happiness overwhelming him.

"Sasori Danna . . . I promise I'll live, un . . . just for you."

* * *

_Fin._


	8. Ending Two

A/N: One more ending!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden

* * *

Deidara sighed and opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed that he was in his room, back at the Akatsuki base. He blinked and rubbed his eyes while slowly making his way off the bed.

"D-did someone move me here, un?" the blonde whispered.

He looked to Sasori's side of the room and saw that all of the puppet's tools were in place and that everything was as it was the day they left to capture the One-Tail.

". . . w-what's going on, un? H-how?" he asked, going into a mild form of hysterics.

The blonde turned around to the sound of someone turning the wooden doorknob. A short figure with a shock of blood-red hair walked through the door, a pouch in his hand.

Deidara's eyes widened and he held is breath as he waited for the figure to turn around. When the figure did, the blonde let out a shocked scream.

"Sasori Danna!" the bomber yelled, tackling the shorter man.

"Brat? What is your problem?" The puppeteer yelled, shoving Deidara off his body.

"You're alive, un," the blonde responded enthusiastically.

"Quite obviously, brat," Sasori said, annoyed. "Now hurry, we need to get ready to capture the One-Tail," the puppet told him as he attempted to subtly move his hand with the pouch into his coat.

"Hey, Danna, is that my clay? The one with your chakra in it?" Deidara asked, his azure blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

Sasori froze on the spot, his eyes widening. "W-what?"

Deidara just smiled brightly in response.

* * *

  
_Fin._


	9. Ending three

A/N: Last ending. This fic is now complete~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Shippuden  


* * *

  
Deidara's eyes fluttered open. He squinted at the sun and sat up. A sticky substance was all over his chest, and he touched it with a tentative hand, making a face. He looked at his chest and discovered that his chest mouth was the source of the substance, so he assumed that it was the chewed clay that it was spitting out.

He stood up and walked over to the little stream and stared at his reflection. The blonde looked like he'd been through Hell and back.

He sighed and washed the sticky clay off his chest. A couple of minutes later, Tobi appeared next to him.

Deidara gasped and staggered backwards. "H-how-"

"That's not important. We Akatsuki need you, Deidara, so please . . . come back," the masked ninja said, offering Deidara his ring back.

Deidara wordlessly took the ring and slipped it on his finger.

"Now, Deidara, live for him."

Deidara didn't question how Tobi knew. He just nodded and looked up at the sky, smiling faintly as he saw his clay bird flying around.

_Fin._


End file.
